Harry Potter et le mystère d'Hailley James
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Harry Potter,19 ans, n'a tjrs pas vaincu Voldy. Une amie de longue date reviens en Angletter avec son habituel lot de mystère. Elle semble en savoir long sur le passé et cela intrigue le trio!Seratelle d'une importance capitale dans la guerre a venir?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Le ciel de ce dernier soir d'octobre était noir, aucune étoile n'était visible. Les fines gouttes de pluies ne tarderaient pas à se transformer en orage violent car déjà les éclairs et le tonnerre ce faisaient sentir. Ce soir encore, le mage noir avait frapper. Et ce soir encore, elle était arrivée trop tard.

Hailley était agenouiller dans la boue et pleurait de désespoir devant les ruines encore fumante de la maison familiale ou elle avait grandie. Son frère, sa femme et leur fils étaient maintenant morts. Le mage noir devait être bien heureux car plus aucune barrière ne l'empêchait de vaincre et de gouverner leur monde. Elle frappa le sol de son point, se releva et transplana loin de ce lieu funeste. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas fut l'arrivé d'un homme de grande taille, arborant des cheveux noirs, qui lui aurait été familier. Elle ne le vit pas non plus sortir de la maison avec un bébé dans les bras et elle n'entendit pas l'homme dire au semi-géant qui prit l'enfant que le mage noir avait été défait par le poupon qui avait résisté au sort de la mort. Elle n'a donc pas pu assister à la naissance de la renommé du Survivant. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que ce soir son frère James Potter, sa femme Lily et leur fils Harry était morts.

La nouvelle de la défaite du mage noir fit le tour de la communauté comme une traîné de poudre. Harry Potter, enfant de un an, était devenue le Survivant, celui-qui-avait-survécu-à-vous-savez-qui et accessoirement sauveur du monde. Cependant personne ne savait ou ce trouvait l'enfant. Tout ce qu'Albus Dumbledore voulut bien révéler était qu'Harry était en sécurité chez de la famille.

Sirius Black, celui qui avait découvert le petit dans les ruines du manoir, avait été arrêter, jugé et condamné a la prison à vie pour la mort de Lily et James Potter ainsi que celle de Peter Petegrow et de douze moldu. Crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis et dont le véritable auteur était suposément mort pas sa main. Il fut donc envoyer à Azcaban.

Quelques jours après le drame, Albus et Severus Rogue, ami d'Hailley et ennemi de James Potter, allèrent dans un vieux manoir en ruine dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Albus avait réussit a localisé Hailley dans cet endroit. Étant la sœur jumelle de James et la marraine d'Harry, elle serait bien mieux qualifier pour élever et protéger l'enfant. Un étrange pressentiment attrapa les deux hommes lorsqu'Ils attaignèrent les grilles du manoir. Sur celles-ci, trônait l'insigne d'une famille bien connut. Un Serpent vert formait, entrelacer avec un serpent argent, un cercle autour d'une rose noire. Hailley s'était réfugier dans le manoir de la famille Serpentard, manoir construit par Salazar Serpentard lui-même et inconnu de toute carte et de toute civilisation.

Sentant leur mauvais pressentiment augmenter les deux hommes ouvrirent les grilles et coururent jusqu'à la maison. Ils hésitèrent un peu sur le seuil puis passèrent la porte. Ils fouillèrent toutes les salles sans rien trouver. Mais dans la dernière pièce, un petit salon a droite de la bibliothèque du quatrième étage, ils trouvèrent Hailley. Du moins ce qui en restait. Non pas qu'elle fut morte, non, mais elle avait rajeunie. Elle devait avoir dans les 1 an, 1 an et demi. Les malédictions jouent parfois des tours…

Cette découverte fit un grand trou dans l'âme de Rogue. Hailley, sa seule véritable amie venait de lui être ravie.Dumbledore quant-à lui plaça l'enfant dans une famille sûre qu'Il connaissait. La famille en question s'empressa d'éloigné la fillette de l'Angleterre en s'exilant dans une petite ville du Québec. Les jours passèrent suivis par les mois et les années. Harry et Hailley était maintenant âgés de 19 ans, la guerre faisait rage plus que jamais dans l'Angleterre sorcière et l'heure de leur rencontre sonnerait bientôt marquant le début de la fin .

* * *

Note de la fic sujet a changement


	2. Chapitre Un

Chapitre Un : Bienvenue en Angleterre Hailley!

Hailley marchait dans les rues de Londres. La journée était splendide, une des plus belles de ce mois d'août. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue son beau pays. Ses long cheveux noirs virevoltant autour d'elle et ses yeux bleu acier brillait d'excitation devant ces images si chères à son cœur.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie que la jeune femme de 19 ans ce promenait lorsqu'elle resta paralysée devant une rue. _Godric's Street. _Au bout de celle-ci ce trouvait Godric's Hollow. La jeune femme devint rapidement blanche comme un drap et des images du passé semblaient lui apparaître. Ses yeux acier étaient devenu sombre et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Prise par ses visions, elle en fut cependant sortie par une personne qui lui rentrait dedans. Voyant le malaise d'Hailley, la personne lui adressa la parole :

- Hailley? C'est toi? Est-ce que sa va?  
- ….

N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'inconnu qui l'avait tirée de ses souvenirs l'emmena avec elle. Arrivé devant un terrain vague entre les adresses 11 et 13 Square Grimauld, Hailley revint a elle et s'exclama :

- Je ne rentrerai jamais ici! C'est hors de question!  
- Hailley! Regarde-moi! Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu donc pas entré? Harry et Ron sont à l'intérieure!  
- Mione? Je…Je.. Je t'avais pas reconnue...Laisse tombée je te suis…Au fait tu m'as manquée!  
- A moi aussi! Mais dit moi, est-ce que sa va? Tu n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien tout à l'heure quand je t'ai percutée! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins?  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est seulement de vilain souvenirs qui sont venus m'embêter a cause de cette rue.  
- J'ai déjà entendu sont nom quelques part….  
- Tu a probablement entendu parlé du domaine qui est situé au bout de la rue… Godric's Hollow  
- T'es pas sérieuse?  
- Mouais bon, laissons tomber cette histoire et rentrons je voudrais bien m'asseoir quelques minutes.  
- Okay

Hermione conduisit Hailley jusqu'à la porte de la vieille demeure. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieure Hailley eut un frisson d'horreur. Elle avait toujours détestée cet endroit et les gens qui y avait habités, tous. Remarquant le trouble de son amie, Hermione tenta de la rassuré.

- Ne fait pas cette tête! La maison Black est désormais le quartier général de l'ordre du phœnix! C'est Dumbledore le boss ici et tout les gens qui sont ici sont là pour ce battre contre tu-sais-qui!  
- Je m'en doutais. C'est jusque je déteste cette maison et même si elle est maintenant sous la mains de Dumbledore trop de chose mon font pensé aux Black…Au moins aucun d'entre eux n'est dans cette maison!  
- Si, il reste Sirius Black! Tu sais le parrain d'Harry, nous t'en avons déjà parlé!  
- Quoi? Sirius Black est un assassin!!!Dumbledore est plus fou que je pensait!  
- Oups! Je crois qu'on a oublier un détail! Sirius est innocent, c'est Peter Petegrow qui a livré les parents d'Harry!  
- Petegrow?  
- Exact!  
- J'y crois pas c'est impossible….  
- Hailley?!

A peine elle avait terminé sa phrase qu'Hailley perdit connaissance. Pendant toutes ces années au Québec elle avait crut que Sirius avait tuer Lily et James ainsi que Peter. Les révélations d'Hermione avaient achevé le travail de ses souvenirs sur ses nerfs et elle ce trouvait maintenant dans les vapes.

Lorsqu'elle réouvrit les yeux, Hailley vit 7 têtes penchées au dessus d'elle. Elle les reconnus bien sur tous. Il y avait Hermione, Ron, Harry, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et le professeur Dumbledore. Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle aperçu Sirius et Remus mais elle fut si rapide que personne ne la vit, sauf Dumbledore. Hailley pu enfin s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et planta son regard dans celui de Sirius et de Remus. La surprise dans leurs yeux était très visible. On aurait pu croire qu'ils venaient de voir un fantôme… Alors qu'elle fixait Remus, Hermione s'exclama :

- Hailley James! Ne me refait plus un coup comme sa!!!  
- Désolé Mione. Je ne me sentait pas très bien d'avance et je crois que cette maison a eu mes dernières forces! Sinon bonjours vous deux sa va?  
- Salut Hailley! Tu nous as manquer tu sais! Tu reste pour combien de temps cette fois?  
- Vous m'avez tous beaucoup manquer! C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis de retour définitivement cher Harry!  
- C'est génial!! Sa va faire du changement et peut-être égailler cette baraque!  
- J'espère bien, Ron!  
- Désolé de couper court a cette conversation, jeunes gens, mais miss James est encore faible et je crois qu'il serait bon pour elle qu'elle aille dormir un peu avant le repas!  
- Je suis d'accord avec vous professeur! Je tombe de sommeil…vous savez le décalage horaire!  
- Très bien, alors miss Granger amenez votre amie dans votre chambre, elle la partagera avec vous et miss Weasley.  
- Très bien professeur.

Hermione aida Hailley à se relever et elles partirent vers les étages avec les garçons. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Hailley entendit un début de conversation entre Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus.

- Qui est-elle professeur?  
- Elle s'appelle Hailley James mon cher Sirius.  
- Oui nous avions compris son nom. Mais d'où vient-elle? Que fait-elle ici?  
- Et qui est-elle vraiment?  
- Vous saurez en temps et en heure messieurs, pour l'instant je ne peux rien dire!

Hailley monta les marches en souriant. Sirius et Remus n'avaient rien perdu de leur curiosité maraudienne…


	3. Chapitre Deux

Chapitre Deux : Souper au Square Grimault 

Lorsque Hailley ce réveilla, la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Le cadran sur sa table de nuit indiquait 18h00. Entendant son ventre crier famine, elle lutta contre l'envie de ce recoucher et s'habilla et descendis rejoindre les autres à la cuisine.

À peine fut-elle arrivée que deux têtes rousses lui sautèrent dessus. Elle reconnue sans peine les rires des jumeaux Fred et George. Ils finirent par la laisser et Fred lui dit :

- Alors James, le bruit cours que tu reste pour un bout!  
- Je dirait même plus, que tu reste définitivement!  
- C'est bien la première fois que les bruits qui cours ont raison! Mais comment va la vie pour vous deux?  
- Mieux que jamais!  
- Notre boutique bas les records de ventes.  
- Et même Zonko ne fait plus le poids contre nous!  
- Nous songeons même ouvrir une nouvelle boutique sur le chemin de traverse!  
- Bravo les gars! Je savais que vous réussiriez! Le contraire eut été étonnant vue votre imagination!  
- Merci Hailley!!  
- Faites-moi plaisir, ne parlez plus en même temps!  
- Okay!  
- Les Gars!!!  
- Bon d'accord  
- C'est promis!  
- Merci!

Les jumeaux escortèrent Hailley jusqu'à la table ou Molly lui servis une grande assiettée de pâté en lui disant de tout manger. Pendant tout le repas, Hailley discuta avec Ron, Hermione, Harry et les jumeaux, les seules personnes présentes dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle venait de terminer, le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la pièce suivi du professeur McGonnagal, de Sirius, Remus et Severus Rogue. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il aperçu Hailley, figea et devint blanc comme un drap. Tout le monde le regardait intrigués, tous sauf Dumbledore et Hailley qui souriaient. Soudain, Severus défigea et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Il avança jusqu'à la jeune femme et à la surprise général, la prit dans ses bras. La tête enfouit dans le cou d'Hailley, il lui murmurait des paroles qui faisait sourire et parfois rire la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hailley souris a Severus et lui dit :

- Mon cher Severus, tu croyais vraiment que je ne m'en sortirai pas ou quoi? Tu me connais mieux que sa!  
- Non, bien sûr, mais tu es si surprenante! Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue! Et d'ailleurs je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne t'on pas déjà démasquer! Tu es identique à ce que tu étais il y a si longtemps!  
- Merci Sev'! Mais tu sais comment ils sont! Et puis si je peux évité de me trahir immédiatement cela m'arrangerais!  
- Désolé de vous interrompre mais je crois que plusieurs personnes voudraient des explications!  
- Je vous crois, professeur! J'imagine qu'ils n'ont jamais vue le terrible Severus Rogue sourire!  
- Bien vue miss James!  
- Alors ce n'est pas très compliquer, Severus et moi sommes amis depuis longtemps et nous ne nous étions pas vue depuis un bout de temps!  
- Rogue avec une amie! Impossible!  
- Black tu as bien été accusé pour l'assassin de Potter alors tout est permis!  
- Rahh je hais quand c'est lui qui a raison!  
- Cesse donc de faire l'enfant Black! Sa ne fait plus rire personne!  
- Bon vous allez cessez tout les deux les enfantillages! Je crois que le professeur Dumbledore avait autre chose a dire!  
- Merci Hailley.

Le professeur Dumbledore ce tue un instant pour laisser le temps aux personnes présentes de ce calmer. Harry, Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux regardait toujours Hailley et Rogue toujours aussi surpris voire même dégoutés, Remus souriait devant la pseudo-crise d'enfant de Sirius et ce dernier ainsi que Rogue tentais de reprendre le calme. Le professeur McGonnagal tant qu'à elle regardait la scène passiblement. Jugeant que tout le monde était redevenu calme, le professeur Dumbledore enchaîna :

Donc, j'avais bien quelques petites choses à rajouter. Je voulais annoncer officiellement qu'Hailley fait à présent partie de l'Ordre à titre d'agent spécial. Elle ne participera pas aux missions habituelles, à moins de le demander, mais fera plus office de chercheuse dans certains dossiers plus ou moins top secrets. Grâce à elle nous pourrons développer certaines tactique contre Voldemort qui nous sera des plus pratiques.

- Mais professeur, si je me souviens bien elle n'as même pas fait d'étude à Poudlard ou ailleurs!  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Remus, Je lui ai moi-même enseigné et elle regorge de puissance. Je vous assure qu'elle sera un atout considérable autant au point tactique qu'au moment du combat final.  
- Très bien je vous crois.  
- Ensuite, j'ai fait appel à miss James maintenant car pour des raisons de malédictions la consternant, nous devons en finir avec Voldemort bientôt sinon nous devrons attendre encore plus de 15 ans et à ce moment là il sera trop tard! Donc Poudlard n'est pas occuper avant un mois alors vous allez tous y venir affin de vous entraîner.  
- Une malédiction? Hailley tu ne nous en avait jamais parlé!  
- Désolé Harry. Le fait de vous parler de cette malédiction vous aurait mis sur la piste de beaucoup trop de choses pas nécessairement bonne pour vous a savoir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous saurez tous en temps et en heure.  
- Tu ne peux pas nous en parler juste un peu?  
- Harry, ta curiosité te perdra un jour! Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est que si je ne t'aide pas a vaincre Voldemort avant mes 22 ans on est tous dans la merde!  
- Pas rassurant!  
- Je sais mais t'inquiète j'ai un plan en béton…enfin en béton mous puisqu'il manque des éléments mais on s'en fou!  
- Toujours aussi sur de toi Hailley!  
- Bien sur professeur Dumbledore! J'ai de qui tenir!  
- Oui bien sur! Bon préparez vos valises jeunes gens. Les professeurs Rogues et McGonnagal sont charger de vous y conduire. J'ai encore quelques choses à réglés alors à bientôt!

Le professeur Dumbledore disparu par la cheminé tandis qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux montait préparer leurs valises. Hailley étant entré a Square Grimault sans rien était resté en bas à discuté à voix basse avec Severus et ce sous les regards suspicieux de Sirius et Remus.


	4. Chapitre Trois

Chapitre 3: Première nuit à Poudlard

Ce fut avec un soulagement bien visible qu'Hailley franchie les grilles de Poudlard ce soir la. Elle avançait joyeusement aux côtés de Severus qui la regardait en souriant. Derrière eux, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sirius étaient encore et toujours stupéfaits de voir Rogue sourire. Ils traversèrent le parc rapidement et attaignèrent bientôt le grand hall de Poudlard. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent après leur passage, le professeur McGonnagal, qui était en tête, ce tourna vers eux et leurs dit :

- Voilà comment nous allons fonctionner pour le mois à venir. Vous résiderez tous dans vos anciens dortoirs. Hailley tu partagera celui d'Hermione. Remus et Sirius, le professeur Dumbledore a fait préparer des appartements privés pour vous. Les repas seront servis à la même heure qu'à l'habitude. Vous n'aurez évidemment aucun couvre feu mais si la fatigue vient ralentir votre entraînement nous vous en imposerons un. Ensuite l'horaire de ces entraînements n'est pas encore au point mais ils auront lieux les Mardi, Mercredi, Jeudi et Vendredi. Vous aurez donc le Samedi, le Dimanche et le Lundi de congé pour vous reposer. Le reste, le professeur Dumbledore vous en parlera. Et si vous avez des questions mieux vaux les lui poser! Sur ce il est tard, je vous laisse. À demain jeunes gens!  
- Au revoir professeurs!  
- Nous allons aussi vous laissez. Je suis charger de montrer à Black et à Lupin leurs appartements. À demain Hailley.  
- Bonne nuit Sev' et à demain!

Harry, Ron et Hermione saluèrent Sirius et Remus de la mains et ils les regardèrent partir. Lorsque aucun d'eux ne fut en vue, les quatre amis sautèrent de joie! Après cette petite incartade, Harry s'exclama :

- C'est vraiment génial d'être ici!Je ne pensais pas revenir ici avant longtemps!  
- Et moi donc! Mais franchement sa va me faciliter les choses. J'ai un tas de recherche à faire et la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et les meilleur endroit pour sa! Avec un peu de chance je trouverai ce que je cherche!  
- Au fait c'est des recherches sur quoi au juste?  
- J'essai de retrouver les notes que ta chère mère, Harry, à laisser à propos de sont travail dans le département des mystères!  
- Ma mère a travailler là-bas?  
- Oui un peu. Elle y faisait des recherches sur le voile de la salle de la mort.  
- Mais pourquoi tu veux faire des recherches sur ce truc?  
- Top secret ,Ron.  
- Rahh! Tu ne veux pas nous en parler mais tu nous donne des indices flagrant! Je hais la chasse aux indices!  
- Ha ha! Si je vous en parlerai ça gâcherait toute ma surprise et autres choses que je ne veux pas alors, vous attendrez comme tout le monde! Bon moi je vous laisse je file à la bibliothèque! A+  
- Salut Hailley!

Et le trio infernal s'éloigna vers la tour de Griffondor. Hailley les regarda partir en s'assurant qu'ils allaient bien à leurs dortoirs. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus de sont champ de vision, elle se retourna et tout en avançant vers la bibliothèque elle s'adressa a elle-même :

- Si je vous révèlerai le pourquoi de ces recherches, ce serait comme me trahir moi-même et donner des chances a Tom…

Elle soupira et franchit les portes de la bibliothèque. Il était tard mais étant en plein mois d'août, la vieille bibliothécaire n'était pas présente laissant a Hailley tout le loisir de venir aux heures qui lui plaisait et de rester toute la nuit si cela lui chantait.

Elle soupira encore une fois et se dirigea vers la réserve. Elle savait que ce qu'elle cherchait s'y trouverai car Dumbledore ne laisserai pas ces documents à la porter de n'importe qui. Elle se mit donc en quête a travers les rayons.

Les heures passèrent mais elle ne les vit pas. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et cela lui faisait du bien. Alors qu'elle allait mettre la main sur un volume elle entendit du bruit provenant de la pénombre au bout du rayon. Sans crier gare, elle lança un lumos maxima et découvrit Remus et Sirius en train de la regarder, un mélange d'étonnement et de peur dans les yeux. Elle abaissa sa baguette et leur dit :

- Ne me refaite plus jamais une peur comme celle la!  
- Désolé on ne voulait pas t'effrayer. On ce promenait et on a entendu du bruit et on a voulu savoir d'où sa provenait!  
- Ce n'est rien, Remus. Vous vous promenez toujours ensemble n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes inséparable!  
- On peut dire sa comme sa. Mais Rem préfère dire que je suis un sale cabot qui lui colle aux baskets!  
- Sirius, tu m'épate. Tu as passé tant d'année en prison et tu blague toujours! Mais…. Vous devriez dormir! Il est…3hr00 du matin!  
- Et toi alors?  
- Je souffre d'insomnie depuis mes 15 ans. Je dors très peu mais, cela vas m'aider dans mes recherches.  
- Si tu veux de l'aide nous sommes à ton service.  
- Merci beaucoup Sirius, mais, je sais déjà ce que je cherche. Il me reste seulement à le trouver.  
- Dit Hailley, puis-je te poser une question indiscrète?  
- Je sentais qu'elle viendrait. Vas y, je t'écoute Remus.  
- Qui es-tu? Je veux dire, je suis persuader de te connaître, Sirius aussi, mais nous n'arrivons pas à savoir où nous t'avons vue!  
- Et puis cette amitié avec Snivellus! Arg c'est pas possible comme truc!  
- Sirius! S'il te plait. À défaut de l'appeler par son prénom appelle le au moins Rogue!  
- Désolé!  
- J'aimerai vous répondre, je vous le jure Remus, mais je ne le peux pas. Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant et développe sa légilimencie et je ne peux pas risquer de révéler à qui que sois mon identité et mes plans. Il le découvrirait et en plus de ruiner nos chances contre lui il se trouverait des armes contre moi.  
- Alors pourquoi Dumbledore et Rogue sont-il au courant?  
- Parce que, Remus, Dumbledore et Severus sont des oclumenciens réputer et que c'est Severus qui m'as tout appris. Il n'y a que lui qui sait pénétré mon esprit.  
- Ah, d'accord…  
- Ne soyez pas déçu, croyez-moi cela me fend le cœur de vous cacher des choses mais c'est pour notre bien à tous et la surprise en sera d'autant plus appréciée!  
- Tu as l'air de bien nous connaître toi aussi…  
- Mieux que tu ne l'imagine Sirius. Je sais aussi que tu es le pire curieux que je connais et ce même avant ton fieul et ses amis, ce n'est pas peu dire! Alors pour calmer tes ardeurs de curiosités, sache que d'ici au premier septembre vous saurez tous!  
- D'accord. Bon moi je vais me coucher je suis crever! Tu viens Rem?  
- Je te suis! Bonne nuit, Hailley . Tache de dormir toi aussi!  
- Bonne nuit tout les deux! À demain matin!

Elle salua une dernière fois de la mains Sirius et Remus et les regarda quitté la pièce. Dès qu'elle fut seule, elle s'effondra au sol, en pleure et en maudissant la terre entière de devoir leur mentir, à eux, ses meilleurs amis…


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Chapitre 4 Euréka et défaillance

Lorsque Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la grande salle le lendemain matin, ils y trouvèrent Hailley, à la table des Serpentards, devant une dizaine d'épais volumes. Elle semblait extrêmement concentrée et prenait beaucoup de notes sur des parchemins dont la table était déjà parsemée ici et là. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Harry lui tendit un café bien noir et lui dit :

- Tu es toujours aussi matinale!  
- Un Café! Merci Harry! Le mien était froid depuis un bon moment. Mais oui toujours aussi matinale. En fait, je n'ai pas dormi!  
- Tu n'as pas dormi?!  
- Nous confirmons! Nous l'avons trouvée à la bibliothèque vers 3h00 ce matin.  
- Ouais, au fait t'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?  
- Je crois, mais rien ne porte le nom de l'auteure. C'est sous un pseudo, mais l'écriture semble être celle de l'auteure. Enfin, je lis et prends des notes, je verrai, bien à la fin si c'est bien elle!  
- Qui est l'auteur?  
- Ses recherches sont connues sous le pseudo de Calypso, mais tu la connais sous le nom de Lily Potter…  
- Lily…Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait fait des recherches importantes…  
- En fait, tandis que j'y pense… Tu as raison Rem, je ne me souviens pas en avoir entendu parler…  
- C'est normal. Lily Potter travaillait au département des mystères en temps que langue de plomb.  
- Comment sais-tu cela! Même nous nous l'ignorions!  
- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a mise sur la piste.  
- Ah! Au fait, est-ce que t'as pris le temps de déjeuner?  
- Non, pas eu le temps, mais j'ai bien besoin d'une pause!

Elle referma ses livres, roula ses parchemins et les expédia dans son coffre dans le dortoir de Griffondor qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. Elle leur sourit et ils prirent place à ses côtés. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Sirius demande à Hailley :

- Dit Hailley, comment vous êtes vous rencontrer toi Harry, Ron et Hermione?  
- J'étais en visite en Angleterre avec mes parents et le professeur Dumbledore a insisté pour me faire venir à Poudlard quelque temps et me les a présentés. On s'est vite liés d'amitié.  
- Mais n'oublie pas d'avouer que Dumbledore t'a un peu poussé vers nous!  
- Hey c'est pas de ma faute si je suis prédestinée à Serpentard!  
- Ouaip sa on avait vue!  
- Mione!

Ils continuèrent de manger et de parler quelques minutes lors qu'Hailley poussa un cri et rattrapa un des livres qu'elle avait. Elle l'ouvrit, le referma et le rouvrit. Voyant son manège, Ron lui demanda :

- Mais à quoi joues-tu, Hailley?  
- J'ai trouvé! J'ai trouvé! Ha! J'arrive pas à y croire! C'est si simple pourtant!! Merci mon ange!!! Je te promets, je ne dirai plus jamais rien sur tes recherches!!  
- Mais enfin à qui tu parles? C'est qui cet ange?  
- Hailley resta surprise devant la question de Remus qui la regardait, suspicieux. Elle se reprit bien vite et lui répondit :  
- Ho mais c'est mon ange gardien bien sûr! Je fais des blagues! Quand je suis heureuse, j'ai tendance à m'emporter et à dire des trucs sans queue ni tête!  
- Mouais…  
- Bonjour jeune gens, Sirius, Remus!  
- Ha! Professeur Dumbledore! Comment allez-vous?  
- Très bien merci Hailley. Tu m'as, l'aire joyeuse dit-moi!  
- J'ai trouvé professeur! Lily Potter est un génie! C'est à croire qu'elle avait tout prévu…

Hailley termina sa phrase songeuse. Se pouvait-il qu'elle est réellement tout prévu car elle savait ce qui devait lui arriver? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées. C'était impossible. Alors qu'elle allait leur dire quelque chose, elle se sentit soudain mal. La tête lui tourna quelques secondes puis elle perdit connaissance.

Voyant Hailley s'effondrer, Sirius la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et sans un mot l'emmenât à l'infirmerie.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que l'infirmière auscultait la jeune femme. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore et Remus mourraient tous d'inquiétude, mais Sirius lui était songeur. Les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis en tenant Hailley dans ses bras l'avaient troublé. La dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé ces sentiments, c'était à l'époque où il était à Poudlard et qu'il était tombé amoureux de la sœur de James. Depuis la mort de celui-ci, Sirius avait perdu sa trace. Il se demandait même si elle n'était pas décédée. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans son frère et James ne vivait que pour sa sœur. Mais à peine cette idée lui effleura l'esprit qu'il la chassa. Elle n'était pas morte, il le sentait. Il se jura donc de la retrouver.

Alors que Sirius continuait ses réflexions, Hailley poussa un gémissement de douleur et ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. Sirius fut le premier à ses côtés et lui dit :

- Hailley! Comment vas-tu?  
- Bien…autant que faire ce peut. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait une peur comme celle-là! Mais ces derniers temps, cette foutue malédiction a tendance à me jouer des tours.  
- C'est elle qui t'a fait ça?  
- Ouais Sirius. Si je ne m'abuse, elle m'a volé une jambe!  
- Quoi? Mais non tu as tes deux jambes!  
- Façon de parler, Ron! Je ne sens plus ma jambe gauche. Mais ça devrait revenir. La semaine passée je ne pouvais plus bouger le bras droit.  
- Est-ce…Est-ce qu'elle peut te tuer?  
- Non Mione, elle ne me tuera pas mas elle me fera vachement souffrir avant d'arriver à son terme.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur!  
- Mon frère et ma meilleure amie on été tués presque devant mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire. Ma vie depuis lors à deux options, les venger et les rejoindre. Plus grand-chose ne me fait peur puisque ma plus grande peur était de les perdres… Cette peur battue il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup!  
- Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû!  
- Ce n'est pas grave Rem! Depuis quelques jours une nouvelle option c'est immiscer entre les deux autres alors sa va!  
- Tu es sur?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas!

À ce moment-là, Pomfresh entra et tendit une potion rouge à Hailley en lui disant :

- Buvez cela miss James. Cette potion devrait faire revenir une partie de votre capacité motrice de votre jambe gauche. J'ai bien peur que vous devrez utiliser une canne. Je suis désolée  
- Ce n'est pas grave! Quelqu'un que je déteste m'a un jour montré qu'une canne ne sert pas qu'à marcher…Je suis peut-être infirme, mais pas incapable de me défendre!  
- Si vous le dites! Bon, buvez et rendormez-vous. La potion aura agi à votre réveil!  
- Merci Mrs. Pomfresh!  
- De rien très chère! Allez! Tous le monde dehors maintenant!

Ils dirent tous au revoir à Hailley en lui disant de se reposer tandis qu'elle buvait la potion. Après une grimace de dégoût, elle se recoucha et s'endormit aussitôt.


	6. Chapitre Cinq

Chapitre 5: Fin de soirée 

Mrs. Pomfresh autorisa Hailley à aller retrouver ses amis à la grande salle pour le souper. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle les trouva assis à la table de Griffondor. Elle grimaça, mais alla tout de même les rejoindre.

En la voyant approcher, leurs regards se posèrent tous sur la canne qu'elle tenait à la main. C'était une longue canne de cerisier noir et sur le bout de la canne était posé une magnifique tête de serpent à la gueule ouverte et crocs sortis en argent pur, deux émeraudes faisaient office d'œil au serpent et des pointes lui servaient de colliers et aussi de délimitation entre le bois et l'argent. L'objet lui-même était une véritable œuvre d'art. Alors que les jeunes la trouvaient magnifique, Sirius et Remus froncèrent les sourcils ayant reconnu cette canne. Lorsqu'elle fut à leur hauteur, Sirius lui demanda :

- Bonjours Hailley! Dis-moi, où as-tu trouvé une canne aussi belle?  
- Hum…Certains diraient que c'est un trophée de guerre et d'autre un objet qui ne devrait jamais avoir connu d'autres mains que les miennes. En fait, c'est un « cadeau » que j'ai reçu!  
- C'est drôle, elle me fait penser à celle de Lucius Malfoy.  
- Normal Harry, c'est la sienne!  
- Comment l'as-tu eu?  
- Ah! Ça, c'est mon secret! Sinon, comment allez-vous ce soir?  
- Bien et toi?  
- Ma jambe me fait souffrir un peu, mais sinon ça va!  
- Est-ce que ça va guérir?  
- Je ne crois pas, Mione. Je crois que cela va me rester jusqu'à la fin de ma malédiction. Elle n'est pas commode parfois!  
- C'est normal, c'est une malédiction!  
- Bien vu, Ron! Alors, hâte de commencer l'entraînement?  
- Rahh…Ne m'en parle pas! Étudier en plein été, c'est pas ma tasse de thé!  
- Ron! Franchement! C'est pour ton bien!  
- Je sais Hermione! Je sais.  
- Moi en revanche j'ai hâte!  
- Je m'en doutais. Une occasion de plus pour la miss-je-sais-tout d'en apprendre plus!  
- Hey! Je ne suis pas une miss-je-sais-tout!  
- Si tu le dis! Moi j'ai quelqu'un à aller rencontrer et quelques emplettes a faire!  
- Tu ne fais pas l'entrainement?  
- Non Remus! Si j'assiste à ces entraînements se sera en temps que formatrice. Dumbledore m'a personnellement enseigné et donc préparée à cette guerre. Je n'ai pas besoin du même entraînement qu'eux!  
- Si tu le dis! Mais j'aurais aimé voir ce que tu valais au combat!  
- Tu verras bien assez tôt! Un peu trop pour moi en fait, mais bon! Je vous laisse, je vais aller dormir.  
- Déjà?  
- Oui, désolé Harry, mais je suis épuisé et ma journée de demain sera longue! Bonne nuit à tous et bonne chance avec l'entraînement!  
- Bonne nuit Hailley!

Hailley quitta donc ses amis et s'en alla vers la tour de Griffondor. Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Hailley fit une grosse grimace, prononça le mot de passe et entra. Voyant le trop-plein de rouge, elle soupira et se dit tout haut :

- Dieu! Que je hais le rouge! J'aurais préféré mes cachots, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir!

Elle soupira une dernière fois et se dirigea vers le dortoir qu'Hermione lui avait indiqué. Elle monta les marches lentement et difficilement et finit par se rendre enfin au dortoir. En entrant, elle lança le plus loin qu'elle pouvait sa canne et se laissa choir sur son lit. Elle serra les poings et la mâchoire pour retenir ses larmes, mais quelques-unes coulèrent tout de même sur sa joue. Elle cria toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables contre celui au quel elle devait cette foutue malédiction expiant ainsi toute sa rage. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée par ses larmes et ses cris.


	7. Chapitre Six

Lily jolie: Allo tout le monde! Je sais, ça fait une éternité et demie que j'ai pas fait de maj et j'en suis totalement désolée! Seulement, le printemps passé je me suis consentrée sur mon projet de fin de D.E.C et depuis j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche lol Donc ce chapitre n'a absolument rien de merveilleux, mais c'est pour me remettre dans le bain comme on dit! Comme je ne me souvient plus du tout où je voulais aller avec cette fic et comme je ne fais jamais de plan(plutot mourir --) et bien je la réoriente loll alors concidérons ce chapitre comme un chapitre de transition! Bon assez de blabla sinon que rien ne m'appartien sauf Hailley James et le scénar! lol Maintenant, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre Six : Rencontre sur l'Allée des Embrumes

Lorsque Hailley se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil était à peine levé et Hermione dormait encore dans le lit voisin. Hailley se leva en soupirant, sa jambe la faisait encore souffrire. Elle attrapa sa canne sur sa table de nuit. Un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres en pensant que se devait être Hermione qui l'avait posée là. Donc après avoir attrapé la canne, elle claudiqua jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Trente minutes plus tard, Hailley franchissait les grilles du château vêtue entièrement de noir de la cape au souliers. Une fois hors des protections du collège, elle transplana dans l'Allée des embrumes devant un vieux pub miteux à l'enseigne illisible. Le capuchon de sa cape enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux, elle se dirigea vers une table dans le font de la petite salle où se trouvait déjà assise une grande femme. Elle était elle aussi encapuchonnée jusqu'aux yeux mais on pouvait quand même voir ses longs cheveux blonds qui semblaient flotter sur le noir de la cape. Sans un mot, Hailley prit place à la table.

Une fois que le serveur lui eut apporter un café bien noir et après être sur de ne plus se faire déranger, Hailley remonta un peu son capuchon pour que son interlocutrice puisse voir son visage. Lorsque cette dernière eu fait pareil, Hailley prit la parole.

- Bon matin, Narcissa! Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi!  
- Bon matin à toi aussi mon amie! Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien toi aussi! Je me suis longtemps demandée ce que tu étais devenue! Alors, dit-moi, où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années?  
- C'est une longue histoire, Narcissa! Quand cette maudite guerre sera terminée, nous aurons toutes les deux le loisir de discuter tranquillement de cela mais pour le moment nous avons malheureusement plus important à traiter.  
- Tu as raison! Alors, voici les ingrédients et le grimoire que tu m'as demandée!  
- Lucius ne se rendra compte de rien? Je ne voudrais pas t'attirer des ennuis.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas! Il n'y verra que du feu ! La dernière fois qu'il a utilisé ce grimoire remonte à une vingtaine d'années! Et les ingrédients sont en trop petites quantités pour qu'il ne le remarque! Et de toute façon, quand il a besoin de potions, il fait appel à Severus! Tout va bien allé!  
- Je supose que oui. Enfin, s'il te fait des problèmes, prend contacte avec Sev' et dit-lui de t'amenée à moi!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je te dis! Tous va bien allé! Mais, toi par contre, fait attention à toi et soit prudente!  
- C'est promis, Narcissa!  
- Bon il est temps pour moi d'y aller! Lucius rentre de voyage cet après-midi et Draco vient dîné avec moi!  
- Sa me désole de voir que ton fils a suivit la voie de son père!  
- De même pour moi! Mais même si je sais qu'il voudrait tout quitter, il ne peut pas sous peine d'être tuer! Et il tien beaucoup trop à la vie pour sa!  
- S'il veut vraiment tout lâcher, j'ai peut-être la solution. Enfin, parle-lui s'en et s'il est véritablement décidé, prend contact avec moi!  
- Merci mon amie! Bon, je te laisse! Bonne chance! Prend soin de toi!  
- Merci à toi, Cissa! Toi aussi fait attention à toi et à la prochaine!

Les deux femmes se serrèrent brièvement dans leurs bras et partirent ensuite chacune de leur côtés. Lorsque Hailley revint à Poudlard, il était aux environs de 9h00 et Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus et Severus étaient tous en train de prendre leur déjeuner. Elle alla donc se joindre à eux.


End file.
